


Dragons in Andromeda

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: (Mass Effect Andromeda with Dragon Shapeshifters)Azula is a Dragon, her people used to hide among normal humans to avoid being killed for their scales and teeth. Nowadays humans and Dragons cooperate. Azula couldn't wait to see Andromeda, now she wishes she could go home.(Flashbacks to the Milky Way)Also found on Wattpad under user 2ArchAngels
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Original Female Character(s), Jaal Ama Darav/Original Female Character(s), Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson/Original Character(s), James Vega/Ashley Williams, Javik/Liara T'Soni, Kal'Reegar/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Kudos: 3





	Dragons in Andromeda

(Mass Effect Andromeda with Dragon Shapeshifters)

Azula is a Dragon, her people used to hide among normal humans to avoid being killed for their scales and teeth. Nowadays humans and Dragons cooperate. Azula couldn't wait to see Andromeda, now she wishes she could go home.

First chapter will be up soon


End file.
